


An Icy Chill

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2018 [10]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Here be angst, you want angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: What do you do if you know you only have 24 hours to live?





	An Icy Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: prompt table 008 - Germany; anon prompt - Ice skating AU or ice skating case!fic; prompt table 006 - Bond/Tracy

[ ](https://imgur.com/hYq5kfI)

 

Tracy was sitting on the balcony of her father’s home, enjoying the sunshine over the ocean, when she shivered. An absolute certainty struck her.

She was going to die in 24 hours. 

In 22 hours she would get married. She glanced to her right to see her fiance stretched out on the chair next to her. His black hair shimmered slightly in the sun, a single curl plastered to his forehead in the humidity.

“Something wrong, darling?” he asked after a moment, feeling her eyes on him. 

Yes. Something was very wrong. She would die just after her wedding. She would never get to raise children with him. She would never get to see London with him at her side. She would never get to stay up all night and watch the sunrise with him. 

Actually, maybe the last one could still happen. 

“Let’s take a trip.”

“Now?” He propped himself up on one elbow. “Our wedding is tomorrow.”

“Exactly. One more night before everything changes.” Tracy tried to convey the desperation she felt, leaning across the space between them to grasp his hand in hers. 

“Alright.” James smiled. “Where do you want to go?”

“My friend has a castle in Bavaria with an ice rink in the mountains.” It was the best place she knew to watch the stars until morning.

Twenty minutes later they were in James’s Aston Martin DB5, cruising along the empty country roads. Tracy tried her best to pretend everything would be fine when James asked if she had thought about where they would settle down after their honeymoon. She told him she’d like to move to London so he could come home to her after work.

 

The sun was close to setting when they arrived. Tracy greeted her old friend and they enjoyed a simple supper of pork and sauerkraut before James and Tracy strapped on their ice skates. 

Under the red glow of the sky, Tracy taught James crossovers and they lazily skated circuits on the large rink. James grew tired and rested on the bench to watch her. Tracy didn’t ever want to stop. The outdoor lanterns flickered on and glinted off Tracy’s blades, and she spun and performed possibly the cleanest triple lutze she ever had. Or ever would.

The crescent moon rose overhead and Tracy coaxed James back onto the ice. Together they slowly skated, twirling each other in circles until they lost feeling in their fingers. Skating over to the bench, they fumbled to unlace their skates and hurriedly jammed their feet into their boots and went inside. 

Tracy led the way to the kitchen and started water boiling for hot cocoa. The castle was warmer, but not warm, and James found a thick fur throw. Wrapped in fur, tucked into his arms, hot chocolate in hand, Tracy felt like she was truly home. 

She wondered if James knew something was wrong. But he kept up a steady stream of conversation and made wishes on the shooting stars they saw through the floor to ceiling windows. He kissed her hair as they watched the sky lighten and the ice begin to glow in the morning light, highlighting all the carvings made by their blades. He ignored the tears welling up in her eyes when he said they had all the time in the world.


End file.
